Love Songs With Chad
by allyxocorbin
Summary: Unrelated song fics based on Corbin Bleu songs featuring Chad and either Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi or Gabriella - CHADPAY; CHELSI; CHAD & ALL GIRLS; CHAYLOR NEW!
1. Intro

**Love Songs with Chad**

Yes… another unrelated oneshot series by me… what can I say I like short stories… and I don't know if any caught this, but I got the title from Veggie Tales and the "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" and the Cheeseburger song… anyway

So basically this series is going to be all Chad with either Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi or Gabriella as the girl opposite to him and they will be based on songs that Corbin has on his albums or that he recorded. There are some that I'm writing for sure and others that I might write, I haven't decided yet.

Some of them I already have ideas as to whole will be the girl opposite of him, but others I have no clue, so if there's a pairing you'd like to see, please let me know. If you're not familiar with the song, the lyrics (for all the songs) are on the webpage I made for the series, you can find the link in my profile.

**Finished**  
_song title // couple // rated // date posted_  
Paralyzed // Chadpay // Rated T // March 13, 2009  
Close // Chaylor // Rated T // March 24, 2009  
Angel Cry // Chelsi // Rated K // May 24, 2009  
Willing To Go // Chadella, Chelsi, Chadpay, Chaylor // Rated K // June 7, 2009  
Whatever it Takes // Chaylor // Rated K // October 22, 2009

**Writing For Sure**  
Deal With It  
Fear of Flying  
I Get Lonely  
My Everything  
Never Met a Girl Like You  
Roll With You  
She Could Be  
Speed of Light  
Still There For Me  
Stop

**Maybe Writing  
**Celebrate You  
Circles  
Moments That Matter


	2. Paralyzed Chadpay Rated T

First story! Woohoo :-D This idea for this story with this song is what started the whole Love Songs With Chad thing :-D So I can't wait to see what you guys think of it!!

**Song: **Paralyzed  
**Characters:** Chad, Sharpay  
**Relationship**: Romantic  
**Rating:** T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paralyzed**

In the privacy of the janitor's closet near the gym, Chad stood wedged between a shelf and a cement wall with Sharpay's arms draped over his shoulders. Their mouths battled for control as his hands held her body close to his.

When the alarm on her cell phone went off, she pulled away from him and said, "Tonight, my place?"

He nodded then watched as she slipped out of the small room. He waited a few minutes before he followed suit, just seconds before the bell signaling the end of fourth period rang.

"Chad!" He smiled when he saw his girlfriend Taylor walking towards him. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

His romance with Sharpay was a secret one, seeing as he was dating Taylor and Sharpay was dating his friend Zeke. It had started by accident; they had been partners for a school project and were in rough patches in their relationships and one thing led to another.

It wasn't until he and Taylor had exchanged 'I love yous' that he had started to feel really guilty about what was going on with Sharpay. He had really meant it when he told Taylor he loved her and they had started to do some more intimate stuff. Soon, he wouldn't have any need for Sharpay, because he'd be able to get everything he needed from Taylor.

"You wanan come over tonight?" Taylor asked, looping her arm through his.

"I have to take care of something, but I'm free tomorrow night."

_Déjà vu  
That's what I'm feeling tonight with you  
'Cause I promised myself I wouldn't lose my cool__  
But I'm a sucker for them pretty brown eyes  
Yeah, yeah  
_

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Sharpay said when she answered the door.

"Got held up after practice," he shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "We need -"

"To get started on our history assignment," Sharpay said, loudly. "We can study in my room."

"Hist- oh right," Chad said, quickly when he saw her mom standing in the hall behind her. "Hi Mrs. Evans."

"Hello Chad," her mom replied. "Pumpkin, I'm going to my book club and Ryan should be home in a few hours."

"Alright, mommy," Sharpay said before leading Chad up to her room.

Once the door to her bedroom was closed, Sharpay turned and smiled at him. "So, where should we start our _anatomy_ studies?"

"I was thinking we could talk first."

"Mmm, hmm, I'm sure you were." She pushed him back on the bed then climbed on top of him.

_You got me doing things I never done before  
I told myself that I was going to let you go  
But you're the only one that I have an appetite for  
_

Their mouths met, hers hungrily and his just trying to keep up. Their arms and legs became entangled as their eyes closed and the passion that had been with them in the janitor's closet returned.

She pulled away after several minutes and took off her shirt, throwing it onto the floor before bringing her lips back to his. He ran his hands up and down her back, making her squeal against his lips the first time his cool skin came in contact with her warm skin. His fingers hesitated as the clasp of her bra.

Sensing his hesitation, she pulled away again and sat up so she was straddling his body. She slid her hands under his cotton t-shirt and pushed it up his body, then helped him pull it over his head.

He leaned back on the bed, with his head resting on his hands, as her blonde hair tickled his sides. She licked down his bare torso, making him moan softly every time her tongue circled one of his nipples. Shivers raced up his back as she ran her hands up and down his torso.

She smiled wickedly at him as her fingers ran over the trail of hair just above his jeans.

_I only came over to tell you girl  
It's over between you and I  
But now that you're touching me I'm having second thoughts  
So I ain't going to leave you tonight__'Cause my heart is paralyzed  
I can't move girl  
My heart is paralyzed  
I'm stuck with you, girl_

Not ready for it go there yet, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so she was beneath him.

"Looks who's playing strong and mighty," she grinned, her perfectly white smile spreading across her face. "So Superman, whatcha gonna do with me?"

Chad stared down at her body clothed only in a short jean skirt and a satin, pink bra. He knew what he wanted to do and what he should do; he just had to decide what he was going to do

"Come on, Superman, I don't have all night," she said. "You heard my mom; Ryan will be home in a couple hours."

Now was the best time, if ever, to tell her that he couldn't do this anymore. He had to do it now.

"Chad?" He looked up and saw her staring at him, her beautiful brown eyes full of worry. "You ok?"

He nodded, "Sorry, just thinking."

"Must be something serious, considering you've forgotten all about me," she said. "But I can think of way to get your mind back to me." She undid her jean skirt then raised her hips and pushed the skirt down her legs, revealing a pink pair of boy short panties that had Wednesday written across them.

A pair of panties that looked identical to the pair that Taylor had worn on their last date.

_Knocked off my feet__  
On my way over I knew my speech__  
Was going to tell you we couldn't be baby  
But I start trippin' every time you smile  
Yeah, yeah_

As images of Taylor's face flooded his brain, he climbed off the bed, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Chad."

"No, Sharpay, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I love Taylor, Sharpay."

"So? I love Zeke, but you don't see me freaking out."

"Don't you feel guilty though?"

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong. We're 18 years old, Chad, we're expected to do things like this. You know, learn about our bodies and sex and stuff."

"But -"

"I guess we don't have to do this anymore, you know, if you want to use your hand until Miss Prude-alicious is ready to take your relationship farther."

He watched her flip her hair over her bare shoulder and instinctively, he leaned over and placed a butterfly kiss on her shoulder blade.

_This ain't what I planned  
I thought that I could put you in my past  
But I guess that I got it bad  
It's time to walk away but somehow I can't_

Chad left Sharpay's house thirty minutes later feeling guiltier than ever. He'd gone to Sharpay's house with the goal of telling her that they couldn't be together anymore and instead he had gone all the way with her again. She was a habit that he couldn't break.

Taylor deserved better than him; she deserved a guy that would be only hers. It would all be ok soon, though, since he and Taylor were moving to Connecticut together in late July. All he had to do until then was make sure Taylor didn't find out about Sharpay and him.


	3. Close Chaylor Rated T

Lemme just say this one might be a tearjerker, folks... it's Chaylor and I love Chaylor... it might be a good idea to point out now that a majority of this series will probably end up Chaylor cause I love Chaylor so much hahahhah anyway... I like this story a lot... it was nice to take a break from writing Chadella and Troypay (for my Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts collection) and now I'm going to go work on a Chadpay...but I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one!!

P.s. Thanks to digigirl02 & look at the stars for reviewing the first story.

**Song: **Close  
**Characters:** Chad, Taylor  
**Relationship**: Romantic  
**Rating:** T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Close**

Chad sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the picture of himself and Taylor at prom. He had been strong from the moment she told him she was going to Yale. He had supported her, been her voice of reassurance anytime she had second thoughts about going to school so far away.

Now, only twelve after he had said goodbye to her at the airport, he was falling apart. In a period of a week his best friend had moved to California and his girl had moved to Connecticut, leaving him at home by himself.

"Snap out of it, man," he said to himself. "Taylor has moved on to bigger and better things in life. It's time for you to do the same."

_Who was I to think that I would ever be ok_

_When the one that I need_

_Is like a hundred thousand miles away_

_I was tripping to think that I could make_

_It one day without you_

_My world's built around you_

"You just have to get used to not having Troy and Taylor," Chad told himself as he picked up his bedroom. "You can call them and you can text them. You just can't see them until vacations."

He froze when he saw the butterfly earring Taylor had called to ask if he had found. He picked it up off the floor and cradled it in his hand as the tears came to his eyes. With one hand, he shoved everything he'd thrown on his bed back onto the floor then laid down. He grabbed the picture of them at prom, the basketball she had given him for his eighth birthday and held them close to his body as he cried.

_(Girl)_

_You're the air that I breathe_

_(And baby you're the)_

_You're the one thing I see_

_(You ought to know that)_

_I need you with me (no)_

_Can't take this no more, no, so I got to go_

"I found your earring," he said into the phone.

"You did, where was it?" She asked.

"On the floor under some of my clothes," he said. "Guess we didn't look that well last week."

"We kind of got distracted," she smiled. "How are you, Chad?"

"I'm good," he replied. _I miss you, Taylor, I miss you so much_.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you, too," he confessed.

"It's a lot harder than I thought it would be," she said. "Especially when I can't just show up on your doorstep for a hug and support."

"Don't let the miles stop you, my arms are always open."

"I don't know if I can do this, Chad. I miss you, I miss my parents, I even miss Sharpay, how terrible is that?"

"Taylor, you can do this. Yale is your dream school and we both know you'd hate yourself later in life if you gave up before you gave Yale a chance."

"You're right, once again," she forced a laugh. "I'm going to owe you a lot of hugs when I get home."

_I'd do anything to have you close_

_Even if I got to swim the ocean alone_

_It just ain't enough when you're on the phone_

_I'm coming to get you I got to have you close_

_Close, I got to have you_

_Close, I really need you_

_Close, baby I want you_

_Just got to have you close_

_Close, I got to have you_

_Close, I really need you_

_Close, baby I want you_

_Just got to have you close_

Chad sighed as he stared up at the sky. He didn't see the basketball until it hit him in the side of the head. "Ow," he cried.

"Nice going," he heard Zeke say to Jason.

"I thought he was open," Jason stated.

"You alright man?" Zeke asked him.

"Yeah," Chad nodded.

"Where's your head today, Chad?" Coach Bolton asked him.

"Taylor left last night," Zeke told Coach Bolton.

"Ah, that explains it," Coach Bolton nodded. "Why don't you go in and get some ice, Chad."

Chad nodded and went inside.

"Chad, what happened!" Troy's mom exclaimed when she saw the large bump already forming on the side of his head. She ushered him into a chair then grabbed a bag of frozen peas and handed them to him.

"I wasn't paying attention," Chad sighed as he pressed the bag to his face. "I can't get Taylor out of my head." He shook his head. "I miss her so much."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Troy's mom asked.

"I told her I miss her, but I know if I tell her any thing else she'll leave Yale and hate herself for it later," he stated. "She's lonely there and I know Zeke and Jason are here, but I'm lonely here."

"I know you've always dreamed about playing basketball here at the U of A, but maybe you need to follow Troy's example and follow your heart," Troy's mom said. "They play basketball all over the country, ya know."

_When I'm with my friends only you stay on my mind_

_Girl since you been gone_

_My heart's been beating out of time_

_I knew the moment that I looked in your eyes_

_That you're something special_

_Took it to another level_

_So I don't need it if ain't you_

_And I don't want it if I can't have you_

_Every minute you're away all thru the night and the day_

_I'm thinking of you cause_

Chad took Troy's mom's advice to heart and by the time his parents had gotten home from work he had packed his bags and purchased a one-way plane ticket to Connecticut.

"You're doing what?" His father asked.

"I'm moving to Connecticut," Chad said. "I got in contact with a basketball coach at a community college near Hartford and he said I could still try out for the team. Plus, classes don't start for another week."

"But what about U of A and where will you live?" His mother asked.

"I didn't sign a letter of intent with U of A, so I don't have to go there," Chad replied. "And I don't know where I'll live yet. I'll figure something out."

"Listen to yourself," his dad said. "Chad, you're giving up a full ride scholarship to the U of A to go across the country with no place to live and not even a guaranteed spot on a community college team."

"I have to, dad," Chad stated. "Imagine yourself in my shoes and it was mom living all by herself in Connecticut while you were here just as lonely."

His dad sighed as he felt his wife put her hand on his shoulder. "How can we help you, son?" He asked.

"Give me a ride to the airport?" He said. "I sold my car for the plane ticket."

_I can't stand another second here without you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_To get close to you_

_Girl I need you close_

Hearing a knock on her door, Taylor put her book down and went to answer it. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Chad standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I moved here."

"What? But U of A -"

"Doesn't hold a candle to being with you."

"Chad -"

"I love you, Taylor McKessie," he stated, his emotion filled eyes looking back at hers. "You've been gone for a little more than 24 hours, but it only took me half of that time to realize that you're the only thing in life that I want, that I need."

"I love you, too," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He dried her tears with his thumbs before he lowered his lips to hers.


	4. Angel Cry Chelsi Rated K

So I totally suck don't I? It's been like two months since I updated this one... I'm really sorry, that wasn't my intention... But I'm back now so woohoo!! And to kick off my return to this story I have the ever lovely Chad & Kelsi combo... I haven't decided if there will be another Chelsi story in this series... but we'll see. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

P.s. Thanks to RissaIzDeBomb, MermaidRam85, look at the stars, chaylorXtraylorlover101, digigirl02, ..Seraphina.x. and ChaylorTwilightQueen10 for reviewing the last story! You guys rock!

**Song: **Angel Cry  
**Characters:** Chad, Kelsi  
**Relationship**: Friendship, Romantic hints  
**Rating:** K

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angel Cry**

If he hadn't been avoiding Ms. Darbus, he never would have found _her_.

He had slipped into the band room to avoid being lectured by Ms. Darbus about bouncing his basketball down the hall and had had to find a quick hiding place so Ms. D wouldn't find him. That's when he stumbled upon Kelsi hiding behind the chair racks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He studied Kelsi from the corner of his eyes as he held his breath in case Ms. Darbus came into the room. Sure he and Kelsi weren't the best of friends, but they had grown up together and were friends and it worried him that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked, once he was sure Ms. Darbus had given up on finding him.

"Nothing," she said, pushing the tears away with her hands. "I'm fine, really."

"Kelsi, come on, talk to me," he said, placing his hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really, Chad," she said, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Is it Jason? Ryan?" He knew it was something with Ryan when Kelsi choked back a sob.

_Down from the clouds she fell into my heart  
Now I can barely stand whenever we're apart  
Such a pretty face but a soul so dark  
Girl, he must hurt you something terrible  
_

Chad left the band room with Kelsi refusing to tell him what Ryan had done to her. He felt like going up to the choreographer and snapping both his legs, but Kelsi's pleas to leave it alone echoed in his mind.

Kelsi and her tears stayed on his mind all day and distracted him from his school work—and basketball. So much so, that Coach Bolton had called him out of practice and told him to run laps since his head wasn't in the game.

He was outside running on the track when he spotted Kelsi sitting at the top of the bleachers, notebook in hand. He ran up the steps and stopped in front of her.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, Chad," she whispered.

"Kelsi, come on, please talk to me," he said sitting down next to her. "At least let me help you feel better."

"What if I'm not ready to feel better?" She asked, turning her cool blue-green eyes at him. "What if I want to wallow in selfpity."

"Then let me wallow with you," he said. "It's more fun with two people."

"But then it isn't wallowing," she replied.

"Sure it is," he smiled. "Tell you what, after practice I'll get a pizza, some ice cream and steal one of my sister's chickflicks and we'll wallow together." He didn't give her a chance to decline as he ran down the stairs to finish running his laps.

_Let me undo all the damage he's done to you  
Let me love all the pain away and make it new  
Won't stop till your skies go from grey to blue  
'Cause making you smile, that's what I got to do  
_

Kelsi almost looked surprised when she opened the front door and let Chad into the house.

"I told you I was coming," he said as he set the pizza box on the counter.

"I didn't think you were actually going to show," she confessed.

"I'm a man of my word," Chad said. "Besides, I could use a good wallowing myself."

"Why do you need to wallow?" Kelsi asked him.

"You mean other than for the fact that my best friend chose Gabriella over me?" Chad asked. "Oh and that little fact about having no love life." Kelsi flinched. "Oh right, sorry. Uh, movie? I brought Saw 5."

"I thought you were bring over a chickflick," Kelsi stated as she led him down to the basement.

"Well I figured chickflicks would depress us both," he shrugged. "And Saw 5 is really awesome."

"Do you mind if we watch something else?" She asked. "I'm big on horror movies."

"Sure, totally fine," he nodded.

By the time the movie ended, Chad was sitting in the recliner watching Kelsi sleep on the couch. He couldn't help but wonder what Ryan had done that made her cry.

_If he did you wrong I apologize  
If he did you wrong he's a foolish guy  
I swear that I can barely sleep at night  
Knowing somebody done made an angel cry__  
Made an angel cry, oh  
__Made an angel cry, oh  
Made an angel cry, oh  
Made an angel cry, oh  
He made an angel cry  
_

"He was using me," Kelsi's voice was soft and to the point.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Ryan, he was using me," she repeated. "It was all part of his and Sharpay's plan to take over the musical."

"Wow, I thought he'd changed."

"That makes two of us."

Chad stood up and went to the couch to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I should have known something was up, ya know? He's a nice guy, but he's never been that nice to me before." She shook her head. "They didn't know I was in the auditorium when they were talking about their plan. He was going to ask me to prom in an attempt to woe me and keep me from giving Troy and Gabriella the couples song I wrote for them."

"Oh god, Kels, I'm sorry."

Chad wrapped his arm around her tightly and she laid her head on his shoulder.

_How could anybody look into your eyes  
And not melt to the ground like a block of ice  
Maybe the last guy didn't realize  
He was talking to an angel_

Driving home a couple hours later, Chad fought the urge to drive to the Evans' house and give Ryan a piece of his mind. He couldn't believe that his _former_ friend would do something as terrible as getting involved in one of Sharpay's schemes.

Arriving home, he went to his room and didn't bother turning on the lights as he went straight to his bed. He couldn't wait until after graduation when the Evans twins would be away from them all in New York City.

Closing his eyes, Chad dried to block out the image of Kelsi crying from his head, but failed. Guys like Ryan Evans didn't deserve the sweet, innocent girls like Kelsi. It was the good guys, the guys like him that deserved girls like her.

Chad sat up in bed when he realized what had just crossed his mind. What did it all mean? Did he like Kelsi more than as just a friend?

_Cry  
Ooh, he made angel  
Cry  
Ooh, he made an angel  
Cry  
Ooh, he made an angel  
Cry  
He made an angel cry_

The next morning, Chad showed up for school having barely slept a wink. He had considered telling his mom he was sick, but he wanted to be there for Kelsi today.

Going to his locker, he greeted his friends then went off to find Kelsi.

"How are you today?" He asked when he found her at her locker.

"A lot better, thank you," she managed a smile.

"No problem," he replied. "You wanna do something tonight too?"

"Chad, you don't have to do this," she sighed. "I'm not going to do anything stupid or drastic."

"But I want to hang out with you," he stated then whispered, "I like you, Kelsi. I like hanging out with you and I even like watching musicals with you."

"Really?" She asked, blinking her beautiful eyes at him.

"Really," he nodded. "Now come on, let's show Ryan Evans that you're too good to cry over the likes of him."

"Chad, I don't know if I'm ready for that," she sighed.

"We're a team, remember?" He said. "You and me to the end."

Kelsi nodded and let him take her hand. She had been so crushed when she'd learn the truth about Ryan's attention towards her and she knew she should feel a little nervous about Chad's attention, but she didn't; she couldn't. He made her feel safe and wanted.


	5. Willing To Go Chad and All Girls Rated K

So I got the idea for this one a few days ago, but I'm not sure if I really like it yet.. but oh well. I've been debating who Chad would end up with in this one and I can honestly say, I personally like who he ends up with and I'm sure you _all_ will too. Enjoy.

P.s. Thanks to Peace Faith, digigirl02, look at the stars and ..Seraphina.x. for reviewing the last story.

**Song: **Willing To Go  
**Characters:** Chad, Kelsi; Chad, Gabriella; Chad, Sharpay; Chad, Taylor  
**Relationship**: Romantic  
**Rating:** K

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willing To Go**

Chad sighed as he sat on the cement, rolling his basketball in his hands, and stared off into space.

"What's up with him?" Zeke asked, walking up to where Troy stood a few feet away from the depressed looking Chad.

"I don't know," Troy replied. "His mom called me and said he was in a funk and wanted me to talk to him, but he won't talk."

"Then let's not talk, let's play some ball," Zeke suggested.

"He doesn't want to play basketball," Troy sighed.

"Oh man, that's means this is bad," Zeke frowned. "The last time he looked like this -"

"Was after _they_ broke up," Troy finished.

"Ok, I'm here," Jason announced, walking over to them. "What's the emergency?"

"Him," Troy said, pointing at Chad.

Jason took one look at Chad and shook his head, "Another one bit the dust, eh?" Troy and Zeke nodded. "Well, let's start doing what we do best."

Chad looked up as he saw his friends approaching; he was in no mood to deal with them right now. Standing up, he threw the ball to Troy then walked away; he just wanted to be alone to wallow in the ending of another relationship. He thought they were going to last; but in the end, it had ended just like the others.

_I'll travel lady a lotta miles just to find love__  
I'll do any and everything for your love  
__And all I need to do is give you my heart  
To show you there's a deeper side to me_

Gabriella had been his first girlfriend, if you could really call her that. They had been in the eighth grade and had "gone out" for a total of six hours. The only reason he had really asked her out was to make Troy jealous and it worked. He had ended up with out a "date" to the school dance, but Troy and Gabriella had been dating ever since then and they were going to be freshman in college in the fall.

They had what Chad wanted; they knew each other like the back of their own hand and they loved each other. They were destined to be together and the stars had aligned for them to be with one another early in life.

_'Cause I've been so far and looked so hard  
I'll never stop till I find what I'm looking for  
See I been lost several times before  
But I will search forever_

Kelsi had been his first _real_ girlfriend and they had dated for about six weeks during their freshman year of high school. The saying opposites attract applied to them perfectly: she was quiet and he was loud; she was short and he was taller; she was musical and he was athletic; she liked musicals and he liked horror movies.

Being with Kelsi had been fun for Chad and he had been the dominate member of their relationship—not that he had been bossy or controlling or anything. Kelsi was a very go-with-the-flow type person and let him make the decisions, which was ultimately the reason their relationship ended: he wanted somebody who could make decisions for herself.

_I'm willing to go  
To the end of the world  
Even if it takes all my life  
Just to find you girl  
I'm willing to go  
Willing to go  
I'm willing to go  
Willing to go  
I'm willing to go  
I'm willing to go  
To the end of the world_

That thinking landed him in the hands of Sharpay, his second real girlfriend, who he dated for half of freshman year and the beginning of sophomore year. She had been bossy, sassy, annoying, hot and all the other things that made Chad both love her and hate her. Dating Sharpay had been both exhilarating and terrifying: he never knew what was going to happen next—sometimes their dates consisted of making out in the back of her limo and other times he was following her around the mall, his arms full of her shopping bags.

Early on in the relationship, his friends warned him that he was going to get stuck in the middle of her trap and told him to break up with her before it was too late. But he was already stuck and it wasn't until she demanded that he stop playing basketball and join the drama club that he realized it. Then within forty-eight hours, he was Sharpay-free.

_Listen baby you know I'll take any transport  
Take a train, a car, even a love boat  
Baby I would fly across the globe  
As long as it leads to you_

It was at the party his friends threw for his new singlehood that Chad met Taylor, Gabriella's new friend. He liked her instantly, but after going through what he did with Sharpay, he was in no mood to start dating another girl. So instead, he and Taylor were "just friends" and stayed that way until the middle of junior year. By that time, they were doing everything together—studying, going to the movies, going out for pizza—and when an old lady at the bowling alley asked if they were dating, neither of them denied it.

He thought things between he and Taylor were like that between Troy and Gabriella. They were definitely opposites like he and Kelsi had been, but she also had a backbone that she used whenever she felt necessarily. She wasn't afraid to tell him what she really thought about something, but was there to listen if he had something to say, too.

"All good things must come to an end," she had told him a few hours ago.

She had then gone on and told him that the season for their romance had ended and now it was time for them both to move on.

Now he was all alone and broken hearted.

_Oh I don't mind if it takes all my life  
'Cause girl it's worth the time  
Tryin' to find your love oh_

Shaking his head, Chad continued down the path to the man-made lake. As he was nearing the clearing, he heard a girl scream and spun around to see you flying towards him being pulled on your rollerblades by your dog that is chasing a squirrel.

Thinking fast, he reached out and grabbed your dog's collar then held his ground as you fell into him.

"Are you ok?" He asked you.

"Yes, thank you," you nodded. "How can I repay you -"

"Chad, my name is Chad," he replied. "And you don't have to repay me."

"I have to," you told him after telling him your name.

"Well, I guess an ice cream cone wouldn't hurt," he shrugged. "Do you want me to take the leash?"

He walked with you back to your house then waited while you put the dog in the backyard and changed shoes.

While he waited for you, a thought that maybe you're the one for him passes through his mind, but he shook it off, reasoning that it was too soon for any thoughts of that nature. But only time will tell.


	6. Whatever It Takes Chaylor Rated K

That's right. I'm updating this one again, too!!! This is another one of my projects that I want to get finished by the end of 2009. Depending on how many stories I decide to write there will be anywhere from 10 to 17 more of these love songs.

Being the Chaylor lover that I am, when I heard this song the first time I was like 'yup, has to be a chaylor story' so here it is :-D Hopefully I'll have another one of these for you guys soon.

Be sure to check out my new story **He Could Be the One** when I launch it this Saturday, October 24th. I'm excited for you guys to read it!

P.s. Thanks to digigirl02, ..Seraphina.x., look at the stars for reviewing the last story.

**Song: **Whatever It Takes  
**Characters:** Chad, Taylor  
**Relationship**: Romantic  
**Rating:** K

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatever It Takes**

He was taken by her beauty the second he laid eyes on her. To some, she looked uptight, but to him, she was a girl who knew what she wanted and wouldn't let anything stop her from getting it.

And that's how he felt about her. He was going to do whatever it took to be her man.

_Uh, oh, whatever it takes_

_Uh, oh, whatever it takes_

He thought that with their best friends dating he would have an advantage with her, but she made it quite clear to him that that wasn't the case. On more than one occasion, she had psychoanalyzed him and claimed that he only wanted to date her because Troy was dating Gabriella and he felt left out.

He knew better, though, and he had returned her psychoanalysis with one of his own; declaring that the fact that he was interested in her made her nervous. It had rustled her feathers and left her sputtering on about how it was not true, but he could tell it was.

He instructed Troy to do some snooping and probing to get information out of Gabriella about Taylor. She proved to be a steady source of information and seemed very helpful to help Chad win over her best friend's heart.

For months he courted Taylor at school, but he knew he had to kick it up a notch and prove to her that it wasn't just about having a girlfriend because he felt lonely, but about wanting her to be his girlfriend because he liked her.

_Stand outside your place down on my knees  
In the pouring rain if that's what you need  
To see that I ain't, ain't trying to be  
Here for a day but for eternity  
Not playing no games I wish you would see  
Just trying to get you on the same page_

"Stop stalking me, Chad!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw him standing outside her house.

She had let him stay out there even after it started pouring, but he refused to leave until she spoke to him. Even as the rain soaked him to the bone, he pictured her sitting in front of a fire place, reading a dictionary like it was a juicy romance novel and it kept him warm.

He had been out there an hour when her mom got home. She had given him a curious look before disappearing into the house, but returned a few minutes later with an invitation to come inside. She had thrust dry clothes into his hands and instructed him to change in the bathroom.

When he had come out of the bathroom, Taylor was in the kitchen with her mom, helping get dinner ready. She shot him an annoyed look that mad him smile, his insistence was affecting her.

Dinner was ready when her dad got home and after his initial surprise seeing Chad there, her father had taken to him quickly. By the end of the meal, he and her dad were talking like they were old friends even though there was a good thirty years between their ages.

_If you feel half of what I feel  
Then you know it's kind of scary to need somebody else  
But this love is necessary  
It's keeping me alive  
It's why my heart is beating  
It's why I got to try  
To get you with me_

In the weeks following that dinner, he caught her watching him several times, but he knew better than to point it out to her. Having dinner with her parents had been the first step in proving to her that he really liked her and wanted to spend more time with her.

His next step had been studying his ass off and recruiting Gabriella to tutor him in chemistry so he could impress Taylor. He knew that changing himself wasn't the way to make her like him, but he knew he had to show her that he did give a damn about school and that he wasn't a dumb jock.

To the amusement of his parents, he even started reading the newspaper and watching the news while he ate his Wheaties in the morning. He wanted to be prepared if she talked to him, wanted to be prepared if she tried to challenge him with worldly events.

Even Troy jokingly declared that wanting Taylor was making Chad a better person.

_So baby  
Oh I'll do whatever it takes  
And I ain't going to quit it until you're here with me  
Oh I'll do whatever it takes  
If anybody out there's feeling the same let me hear you say  
Uh, oh, whatever it takes_

_Uh, oh, whatever it takes_

His big chance had come at the winter formal and not even the sharp pain in his side could keep him from going to the dance in their group of four, though he was fourth wheel to her third wheel.

They had been sitting at an overly decorated table when the pain in his side had gotten worse. He remembered asking Taylor if she wanted anything to drink, but didn't remember much after that because somewhere between their table and the refreshment area, he passed out.

At one point, he dreamed that he saw her standing by his side as the EMTs loaded him into the back of an ambulance and it comforted him.

It hadn't been until after he'd gone through an appendectomy that he learned from Troy that it had been Taylor who had gotten to him first at the dance. It had been Taylor who'd yelled for somebody to call 9-1-1. It had been Taylor who had stayed by his side until he'd been wheeled away. And that it had been Taylor that had called Troy every hour for an update on Chad.

After learning that his courting had worked, he had waited for Taylor to come and visit him, but she never showed up, even after Gabriella invited her. If it hadn't been for the hospital staff and then his mom keeping an eye on him, he would have gone to her, but he had been forced it wait.

_I'd spend it all buy diamonds and pearls  
It'd be worth the fall if you were my girl  
Just say you'll play along and I'll give you the world  
I just need you near me don't care how much it hurts  
I'm so determined I swear I'll make it work  
It'll be all about you I'll put you first_

Even with the news that he couldn't play basketball for three or four weeks, he couldn't wait to get back to school after a week of being gone. His mom had wanted him to stay home for a couple more days, but even though he was in slight pain, not seeing Taylor was worse.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a little afraid that she had changed her mind about him in his absence. But distance was supposed to make the heart grow fonder, right? He hoped that age old proverb was right, because if it wasn't he had a lot of work ahead of him.

To his surprise, she was waiting for him by his locker when he got to school. She looked tired, but her face had lit up when their eyes met, which he took as a good sign.

As he got closer to her, his mind whorled with how he was going to greet her. He finally settled on a normal hello, but that flew out the window when she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

She pulled away just as quickly as she had come upon him and with the finger pointed into his chest said, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you know how worried I was about you! You could have -"

He silenced her with a kiss, feeling his body go to cloud nine as her body melted into his.


End file.
